Shots In The Dark
by Cro
Summary: Pyro runs off to LA to escape his life. But as he does, Kitty and Bobby follow him to try and talk some sense into him.
1. John's Alone

The streets were calling his name and he was straying from the only family that he had, the family that had rejected him when they found out that he was a mutant. He didn't have the perfect life, but he was still alive. That was the curse that he had to live with that he'd stay alive. He was a kid in a black hooded shirt and a pair of blue jeans, hands stuffed into his pockets. The streets of Los Angeles were so quiet at night. He found refuge by a burnt out street light and a trash can. "You're my only friend now." He said as he pulled out his lighter from his pocket and flipped it open, closed it, and than flipped it open again. The light above him started to flicker like it was trying to come on, but it didn't. It simply gave up and just flickered off.

It was a very cold night and Los Angeles seemed to be dead except for a few people that were up and roaming around. They were probably junkies looking for another fix at 2:30 a.m. The women, "professional lovers" no doubt, never slept either. It was annoying; he didn't like to be around people, well not anymore. It was annoying the way the human race was. They shun anything and everyone that they find superior to them. Now the human race was trying to kill all the mutants because they were different and in more then one way, better. Mutants didn't fucking do anything to the human race, yet they still wanted to kill them. It was like the mutant society was a bug on their windshield.

That was enough to get under the skin of the outcasted mutant. He flipped his lighter open once more and up sprang the flame. John held it in front of his face, the orange-reddish glow hypnotized him. There was a smile on Pyro's face as he could feel the heat coming off of the flame. He closed the top of his lighter again and put it in his pocket as he sat on the sidewalk, watching people and cars go by. He had a family; it was The Brotherhood that was lead by Magneto. For some odd reason he didn't feel at home there either. The streets couldn't be much worse.

At least he wouldn't have to listen to Magneto preach about The Human Race and it's evilness nor would he have to listen to Xavier preach about peace between both Mutants and The Human race. It was nearly fucking impossible to have peace on both sides.

"You'll never be like us!" Kitty Pryde's voice echoed in John's head. "You betrayed us, remember, John? You joined The Brotherhood, our sworn ENEMIES!" Kitty's voice got louder inside of John's head. It was going to drive insane; it was going to drive him to drink, something he really wanted to do right know but probably wouldn't. He could see the pain on Kitty's face, the stupid vision. It didn't mean anything; it was just a blasted memory, one that he wished he could fucking forget.

It wasn't the first time that he'd heard voices. Oh no, and it probably wouldn't be the last. It was guilt no doubt. He felt guilty about leaving the X-Men and Kitty Pryde. But that guilt would die down as he suppressed his feelings, his feelings would soon lead to anger and he would than lash out at the people around him. He would even lash out at the people he once loved and cared for, the people that he now hated and was disgusted by.

His brother, Bobby "Iceman" Drake was on the other team. That disgusted John, hell, in John's eyes he had no brother. Whoever aligned themselves with people like The X-Men became his enemy. He heard a noise in the back of an alley. So he peered his head around the corner and looked down it. It was probably nothing, he determined as he slowly stood up. Taking his lighter out of his pocket he flipped it open, the red-orangish flame shooting up as he made a small ball of fire in his hand as he started walking down the alley with his fireball as his guide.

"Hello?" John shouted. There was no answer as a reply. John continued to walk down into the alley. It was probably a raccoon or a rat looking for food, he decided. Walking to the end of the alleyway, he shined his fireball over towards three or four trashcans but there was nothing there, so he figured it was just a 'Coon or a Rat looking for food. He shot the fireball at the wall, the wall took the fireball with grace and it left a small burn mark there.

"Fucking 'Coons." John said as he turned his back to the brick wall and started walking to the entrance of the Alleyway. He had this insane feeling that he was being watched. He rolled his shoulders in a shrug and kept on walking. Getting to the entrance of the alleyway, he walked out and took a seat on the curb of the sidewalk. "I gotta stop being paranoid." He told himself as he stuck his hands into his pockets and leaned back against a "Do Not Park" sign that was illuminated by the working street lamp.

It had been a long bus ride from New York City to Los Angeles, California. He was surprised that he hadn't been picked up yet. He'd been here for a day and no one had really recognized him yet. Needless to say, he was surprised since they flashed his face all over the television every time they got a chance. He was a mutant so he was Public Enemy #1 right now. But even mutant's needed their sleep. He got up and walked over to the street lamp he was sitting under a minute ago. His clothed back slid down the edge of the brick wall and he looked up at the stars, or what he could see of them. For a brief moment he didn't feel alone, he didn't really feel that angry so he shut his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Kitty And Bobby Arrive

-----------

The Next Morning, Los Angeles, California 11:31 a.m.

The Los Angeles - New York City train pulled up and the side doors opened swiftly. A couple teenagers got off and walked down the silver steps, stepping onto the side of the curb. One was a female girl about sixteen or seventeen. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie that had a black cat on the back of it with the words 'Kitten' under it. The hood of her sweatshirt was hiding her face. A boy about seventeen followed her. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a blue hooded sweatshirt also. He stepped down the silver steps and onto the curb, standing by the girl.

"Now remind me why we're here, Kitty." Bobby said as he stuffed his hands into his blue jeans and looked over at the girl. Her name was Kitty Pyrde, she was known as Shadow Cat to the other mutants at the mansion. She wanted to come look for John, but Bobby thought it was a waste of time, however he humored her and came along. A part of him thought that his brother would change if he wasn't apart of The Brotherhood but as always, he was probably wrong.

"We are here to find, John." Kitty said as she looked over to Bobby and at the mention of John's name he turned his head and looked in the opposite direction, trying to concentrate on something other then John. Kitty sighed and shrugged, putting her hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"You know in the end it'll be alright. John will come around..." Kitty said in the most comforting voice she could speak in. She was hoping he'd come to his senses but John being John wouldn't. He was a stubborn ass just like his brother!

"I hope someday, Kitty." Bobby said as he stood on the curb of the sidewalk with Kitty, a crosswalk in front of them. "Maybe before we do anything, we should get something to eat." Kitty said as she pointed out the restaurant on the other side of the street. Bobby nodded and took Kitty's hand, running across the crosswalk with her. They stepped up onto the curb and there was a Burger King.

Bobby felt his hand in Kitty's and he turned bright red. "Oh sorry." He said as he let go of her hand as fast as he could. He shouldn't have been holding hands with any girl but Maria! She'd kill him if she knew that he had just held Kitty's hand even if it was by mistake. He was used to holding girls' hands while crossing the crosswalk though.

"It's Okay." Kitty said with a small giggle as Bobby shrugged his shoulders. Kitty took a seat in the outside area of the restaurant and Bobby walked inside as quickly as he could. He had to push himself through a crowd of people near the entryway. They weren't really doing anything, just gabbing about gossip. He pushed the door open and stepped through and entered the restaurant. He walked up to the counter and ordered two hamburgers and a coke for him and Kitty.

He still didn't know why they were here in LA in the first place. No one could really talk any sense into John, not even him. They used to be close as kids. But now they were bitter enemies, Bobby secretly thought about his brother, how he wanted to reunite with him. But he knew that wouldn't be possible, not yet and probably not for a very long time at least.

"Hey bro!" A male voice rang out from behind of Bobby and he turned around quickly with the tray off food and drinks. But there was no one behind of him. He thought it might be John but he shook his head, feeling stupid. Of course it wouldn't be John, he wouldn't be out in the public at this time of day. He usually waited for the night so no one would notice him. But he looked to his left and there were two brothers talking, each about thirteen or fourteen.

"I'm sorry, bro! I didn't mean to hurt you." One said.

"It's okay." The other said smiling at the first.

"Okay, so we're cool?" The first said.

"Yeah." They hugged each other softly, apparently happy they had gotten over their argument.

Bobby walked by the two young brothers and walked over to the entrance of the restaurant. He pushed the door open, and walked through. Spotting Kitty, he walked over and sat down next to her, giving her a burger and soda. He put his own food down in front of him.

"So what took you so long?" Kitty asked with a small smirk on her face as she picked up her burger.

"Funny." Bobby said as he took a sip of his soda. "Some kids in there were making up, or something so I kinda got slowed down… Just eat your food! The faster we find my brother, the faster we can get out of this dump." Bobby said sounding a bit bitter, and a bit like his brother, John.

"What's wrong with you?" Kitty asked as she took a bite of her burger and a sip of her coke as she looked over at Bobby that was sitting acrossed from her. She could see that something w as on his mind. But she didn't really know what. Bobby hasn't really opened up since his brother joined Magneto's side and became mortal enemies. Kitty put her half-eaten-burger on the wrapper that was sitting on the table and brought her soda closer to her and took another sip.

"Nothing, Kitty." Bobby said as he ate his Hamburger up. He was lying, that was something that he wasn't really good at. What was eating him up inside would probably come out. At the wrong time and probably when they were in battle against The Brotherhood.

When he was in battle against his brother. He couldn't take this shit for much longer he was fighting against his brother a person he used to love and still does. Bobby took a sip of his Coke also and got up, pushed in his chair and took his trash over to the trashbin and threw it away.


	3. Lunch with Pyro

_Los Angeles, California 12:01 P.M._

John was wearing his tank top and his black hooded sweatshirt was behind his head. Propped up against the brick wall he was using it as a pillow. He shifted in his sleep as a cold wind blew past him it made him shiver a bit and his eyes slowly opened as the sun shined down on John.

He could feel the heat on his pale white skin and it felt pretty good. He had a good night's sleep it was the first night he did in a very long time. John sat up and reached behind of his head to get his hooded shirt which know had some dirt on it but none-the-less he pulled the hooded shirt over his head and than stood up and dusted off his blue jeans.

The city was alive with people walking around some were going to work and others were going to lunch and going on a break that wasn't the situation for John. He shoved his hands into his pocket and his left hand in his left pocket fiddled with his silver lighter that he kept in there for safe keeping.

There was something in the air that said that someone was looking for him someone wasn't probably looking for him it was probably just another one of those insane feelings he could from time to time. Apart of him wished something or someone would come and save him but another part really didn't care if he got saved or not he just wanted to live.

"Another day and more problems for me." John said to himself as he started to walk down the sidewalk of Los Angeles as he walked he could feel other people looking at him and that has always made him uneasy. They probably knew who and what he was. This stupid human race, they looked at him like he was the freak. In reality they were the freaks living in his world it wasn't him living in their world.

_As he kept on walking he felt the same cold wind on his skin. He knew that meant something but what? The only time he felt something that cold on his skin was when him and his brother, Bobby used to fit. It couldn't be true could it that Iceman was in LA. _

_That'd be insane John shook his head and he continued to walk down the sidewalk he came to a small burger joint the guy behind the counter was handing out hamburgers. The guy looked to be in his late 30's early 40's he looked tanned he either spent a lot of time in the sun or was Hawaiian._

_John had some money in his pocket he stole about $20 dollars from a bum the other night. John started walking towards the burger joint he didn't see what the name of it was he pushed through a small crowd of people until he got to the front of the line and he put the money on the counter and ordered a burger and a soda. _

_The man behind the counter passed him the burger and Soda and John walked from the burger joint over to a picnic table that was near the park he sat down on the red wooden bench and put his soda and burger down._

_He unwrapped the burger from it's wrapper the burger itself was still pretty hot. Steam came off of the bun and he took the soda in his hand and took a sip off of it as he waited for the burger to cool he turned around halfway and looked over his shoulder there were parents and their kids playing Frisbee with their dog. _

_He sneered at the happy family playing with the dog and than turned back to his burger and continued to sip his soda. He picked up the burger it was done steaming and he took a big bite out of it and as he did he picked up his soda and took a sip of it and than swallowed the chunk of his hamburger._

_He ate the other half of his burger and drank the rest of his soda and walked over to the trash bin and threw his cup and wrapper away. He looked over towards the open field part of the park and there weren't people in there but he knew what people were doing there when they come they were being a family and having fun. _

_Something that he'd never experince again being happy or having a family of his own. His only family know was The Brotherhood of Mutants and heck he even strayed from them he didn't fit in anywhere except for the streets where no one would know his secret they would never know that he was a dangerous mutant._

_----------------_

Logan sat in the kitchen at a round wooden table. A Bottle of Coke mixed with a bit of Jack Daniels sat on the table infront of him. Logan dressed in a pair of old dungy black jeans and a white t-shirt his claws had retracted into his ecto-skeleton moments ago so it still hurt a bit but the pain would fade.

Logan picks up the bottle and tips it up to his lips as he takes a drink, Logan's super human hearing picks up something it sounded like footsteps and Logan being on edge turns his head slightly to the left as the door was slowly pushed open and Rogue stepped through it. She walked into the kitchen and looked over towards Logan and smiled.

"Oh, it's only you, kid." Logan said with a small smirk as he began to relax again and take another sip of his coke and Rogue looked over at Logan.

"Know what's that supposed to mean?" Rogue asked with a smile on her face as she grabbed a wooden chair that sat next to Logan. She sat down in it backwards her crotch facing the wooden backing of the chair and she put her elbows on the counter. Her whit locks dangling infront of her face.

She pushed them out of the way they were a battle scare of sorts from what happened with her and Magneto in new york. She was surprised that she was still here in the X-Men and at the Xavier institue as Rogue sat by Logan he smiled softly at her.

"Nothin' Kid." Logan said. "Know wheres that boyfriend of yours? His name was Iceman wasn't it?" Logan added as he finished off his bottle of Coke and Jack Daniels.

"I don't know, he's probably off doing something with Kitty." Rogue said in the tone she said it.

You knew she didn't wanna mention Bobby and Kitty's name in the same sentance.

She put her arms on the table and layed her head on her arms and looked over towards Logan. "So what you been doing?" Rogue asked

"Same old same old." Logan said as he shrugged. "Kinda been lookin' for Chuck. With all this shit about the goverment having a cure that supress the X-Gene. It's been hectic out there, it's like the world ending." Logan said looking towards Rogue.

_"The world is ending. The goverment has a cure for all mutants it's all for all of us, but some of us are accepting it better than most are. I mean this is a god send in a way we might be able to live a normal life and not have to hide anymore." Rogue said as he looked at Logan._

_"But also, there is the possibilty that Magneto might use the cure for his own personal gain. I don't like to think about such things, it makes my head hurt. Like when I used to do math in high school. I'll let th e grown ups handle it." Rogue added with a breif chuckle as she continued to stare at Logan._

_Logan smirked at the comment Rogue had made as he took a cigar out of his pocket and took the silver zippo lighter out of his jeans pocket and than flipped it open and light his cigar with it. _

_He took a puff off of it and than blew some smoke rings in the air he looked happy like a young kid that has gotten buzzed or high on some foreign substance. He kept on smoking uknown to him Rogue was staring at his lighter. _

_Logan's lighter looked kind of like Pyro's old one. Rogue stared at it, she looked both puzzled and confused but it was probably just some odd coincedenct. Alot of people liked to use silver zippo's to light their cigarettes or cigars. Logan probably just picked it up on his way here. It wasn't a big deal the lighter just reminded him of John's old lighter._

_"You know your not supposed to be smoking in the school, Logan. If Xavier found out he'd probably kill you or worse turn you into a 6 year old girl!" Rogue said as she lifted her head from her arms and cracked her neck from side to side and than stretched her arms they had gotten a bit numb from her head laying on them._

_"Haha." Logan said as he continued to smoke his cigar, he leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the table. His leather boots dripped mud onto the table. He watched Rogue walk over to the fridge and get a soda and than close the fridge and than walked over to the counter and got some paper towels and than walked back over to her seat. _

_Where she was sitting by Logan and Rogue put paper towels under Logan's boots that were dripping on the table. Logan looked over at Rogue with a sort of 'thanks,kid' look on his face and than Rogue smiled and shook her head as she sat down and drank her soda._

_Rogue got back up from her seat and walked a crossed the room with her cola bottle in her left hand. She walked over to the kitchen sink and knelt down to open the brown door under the sink and she threw her coke bottle into the small container of bottles and cans that were under the sink. _

_She stood back up and turned on the hot and cold water and washed her hands to get the stickyness off from her hands there were a few bottles and cans that leaked so some of the extra soda was sticky on the side of the bin for the soda and cans and she had gotten some on her hands. _

_She took some of the handpumped soap and pumped some onto her hands it was nice and cold and smoothe she rubbed her hands together and they latherd up and she ran her hands under the warm running and washed her hands she than shut the water off and grabbed a paper towel and dried them and than walked back acrossed the room until she was back over where Logan had been sitting. _

_She was standing beseide of his chair as she looked over at him. He felt her looking at him so he took his feet off of the paper towels and put them firmly back down on the ground and finished his cigar and stamped the rest of it out on his hand that left a small burn mark on his palm that closed slowly, but it still closed._

_"It was nice seeing you again, Logan. But I'd better get going. I got to look for Bobby, I'm certain that he's with Kitty. But I have to look anyways." Rogue said, and than she shoved her gloved hands into her pocket and than walked over to the door frame and leaned up against and than looked over at Logan over her shoulder and smiled at him and Logan smiled back at her. _

_"See ya,Kid." Logan said as he walked over to the back door of the mansion that lead out into the back lawn of the mansion what Logan was doing out there no one will ever know and I don't think anyone wants to know._

_-------- _


	4. The Letter

_Rogue than walked out into the living room of the mansion it was empty. She walked over to the couch and plopped herself softly down onto the brown couch and than she grabbed the remote and turned on the television. It was about 1 p.m. in the afternoon there probably wouldn't be anything on TV. At this time of day there usually wasn't well maybe except for Oprah or some soap opera shows. She didn't even like stuff like that and she was girl, she sat back in the couch trying to get as comfortable as she could. _

_She kept on trying to get comfortable but she couldn't. Her mind was wandering like a lost soul in a ghost town and than she got up and walked over to the staircase and than started walking up it she gripped the banister momentarily for balance and than she walked up it and when she got to the top she looked down at the living room still no one was down there. She'd figure at least someone would come in. _

_She shrugged her shoulders and than started to walk down the hallway. Bobby's room was right next to hers, it was a crossed the hall from hers. She walked to her room it was a brown door that had 'Rogue' written on it in gold letters it almost looked like a door to a house or something she looked over at Bobby's room his door was ajar she thought that was kind of odd. _

_Because Bobby never leaves his door open he usually closes it unless he was in a hurry. Rogue's curiosity was going to kill her, in a sense that she was going to find out something that she didn't really want to or one of Bobby's dirty secrets. _

_She walked over to Bobby's room and pushed her way into the room. There wasn't anything in the room that was suspicious or different she walked over to Bobby's bed and sat on it. _

_She was sitting near the footboard she looked over towards Bobby's desk and than she noticed that his window was open and his curtains were blowing she got up off of Bobby's bed and went over and shut the window and than looked down at his desk and there was a note on the desk that read 'Rogue' in Bobby's hand writing._

_It was a bit sloppy; it looked like it was written in a rush. The pencil was in the desk, with a broken tip. The lead rolled onto the floor beneath the desk, Rogue picked up the letter with her right hand and she stared at it for a moment. Should she open it? It did have her name on it, apart of her wanted to know what was inside even if the news was bad. The other part of her, the more sane part of her wanted to leave it be and not open the letter. She had entered Bobby's room without his permission, but he wasn't there. It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong her and Bobby had always been open about stuff. The relationship that they had as boyfriend and girlfriend, their families and their past's and talking about their past's was hard._

_The first boy that Rogue ever kissed, at 16. She nearly killed him put him in the intensive care unit for 6 months and when he got out of the hospital he dumped her. And he never wanted to see her again because she was a mutant, that what made Bobby and her relationship so special. _

_They both knew what they were; it wasn't like there were going to be any surprises in their relationship. She's never hesitated to open anything in here life ; well maybe her report card at the end of the quarter that she had gotten last week. _

"_Rogue, it can't be that bad." She said to herself, as she took her finger and ran it a crossed the back of the peace of paper it was fold over and it was taped shut. Her fingernail ran a crossed the piece of tape and the tape had caught her nail briefly and it had stung and than she shook her finger. _

_She than began ripping the tape of slowly making sure not to rip the back of the note. That's all she needed a ripped note what if it had important information? She didn't need bits and pieces of information gone. She gently opened the note and unfolded and sat it on the desk as she looked down at it reading it. _

_It Read:_

**Dear Rogue, **

**I know I'm not there with you right now. And you must be worried sick about me, or not even noticed that I'm gone. Well that's not really the issue now. Kitty came to me the other day after class the other day and asked me If I could help her with something and I said I would. This was before I learned that she wanted to try and go find Pyro in LA. So that's were I am. I'm in Los Angeles, California. Looking for that traitor I used to call my Best friend, I'll be home as soon as I can be. I love you babe. **

**Signed, **

**Bobby Drake. **

_She read the note over a few more times just trying to take in what the note itself was saying. Kitty and Bobby had gone to try and find John? Why? What were they doing that for? You can't talk any sense into Pyro even SHE knew that. John was a selfish bastard that didn't care about anyone else but himself. She knew that from the start, when the first she had meet John, when she first meet him she kind of thought he was cute and she always loved a bad boy._

_Rogue took the note and he folded it up and placed it in her pockets of her blue jeans, the plot had thickened it had thickened heavily. She didn't like the thought of Bobby and Kitty alone, together, or either and they probably shared a seat on the bus or plane ride down to LA the thought of that really disgusted her, she got up and pushed the chair into Bobby's desk and than walked a crossed the room to the door and gripped the door knob and turned it and opened the door and exited Bobby's room and walked a crossed to her own room._

_She entered her own room and shut the door quietly behind of her and than walked over to her bed. That was covered with schoolbooks, a few notebooks, and notes for her homework that was due tomorrow. But this was way more important to her she didn't even know that Bobby was gone but she had a sneaky suspicion that he was, like always she was right she took the letter out of her pocket and than read it again. She scanned the letter with her eyes, taking in all the information for the 2nd or 3rd time._

" _I love you too, Bobby." She said softly as she got to end of the letter again for the 2nd or 3rd time. There was a small tear formed in her eyes, they slowly slide down both of her cheeks and than she softly whipped the tears away on the arm of her shirt and folded the note back up and than stuffed the note back into her back jeans pocket. She looked down at the stuff on her bed, she took her notebooks and put 'em on the top of her desk, and put the school books inside of the desk along with her notes for homework she laid down on her bed her face, facing the wall by her bed and she closed her eyes and than slowly drifted off to a nice slumber. She had needed that because of everything that had just happened._


	5. The Confrontation

_----------_

_1:02 P.m. _

_Los Angeles, California _

_------------_

"_So where do you think we will find him?" Kitty asked as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, she looked over towards Bobby who was holding the base of his coke and you'd see what almost looked like blue ice sparks come off from his fingertips. He was making his drink cold one again by using his mutant powers, they weren't supposed to use their powers in public but no one saw. He looked back at Kitty, didn't really catch what she said. _

" _I don't know, probably Jail." Bobby said, a small snicker in his voice as he tips the cup up and takes a sip off of his soda. The sun was shining, and he could feel the rays on his back. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and it feel a lot like summer and he took the sleeve of his shirt and whipped some sweat off of his brow. He started to take his shirt off, he lifted the shirt over his head and took his shirt off to reveal a white tank top and than he stood up and tied his sweatshirt around his waist._

_Rogue didn't like having Kitty around Bobby; it was probably because Rogue was jealous of Kitty think she'd steal him away from her. Bobby sat back down at the table outside of the restaurant that they were eating at, they had been there for a bout half an hour, and Bobby felt that Pyro was near. But he didn't know how near his former best friend was but he could almost taste Pyro in the air ; well not actually test him but he could feel his prescience in a strong way,_

"_Why do you want to find that dickhead anyways?" Bobby asked looking at Kitty, he was obviously referring to Pyro he was still angry with John for leaving and hurting Kitty even thou he didn't really give a shit about Kitty, the only reason why he was here was because he was John's best friend and he knew him better than John knew himself._

_He knew how he was coming a crossed to Kitty, Unsympathetic, uncaring and maybe even a general asshole, he did really miss John but he wasn't going to show those kinds of emotions or say anything because that's just the way that he was. He was almost cold and ironically his name was Iceman but he was here helping Kitty, that meant her cared on some level he shrugged his shoulders softly. _

"_Don't have to be so rude about it." Kitty said, as she glared at Bobby from a crossed the table, she knew that Bobby didn't really like John anymore, they merely hated each other. But Bobby was the only one that could really find Pyro for her, him and John had been best friends at one time and he knew how John's mind worked and mainly how to find John._

_When they did find John, she'd probably do all the talking. He'd take more to her than he would to his old best friend, Bobby. She saw all the anger inside of, Bobby it was odd, almost like sitting a crossed from Pyro, they had some of the basic features either of didn't open up without a fight he smiled softly at Bobby, just a reassuring friendly smile. _

"_I'm sorry kitt-" Bobby said "It's okay." Kitty said, cutting off Bobby in mid sentence. Bobby smiled back at Kitty he had his hands on the top of the table and Kitty's hands grazed his hands briefly, but as her hands did that he retracted his hands and stuck them in his pocket and his face grew red slightly, as Kitty watched that she giggled slightly. _

"_Oh shut up." Bobby said as he laughed slightly and than stood up and pushed his chair in and than walked around to where Kitty was sitting and he pulled her chair out and Kitty stood up and moved out of the way and than he pushed in her chair and took her trash; a few burger wrappers and her empty soda cop. Kitty followed behind of him, she stood on the corner of the sidewalk watching the cars, buses and the normal people walk by._

_Bobby dumped the trays and put the tray up on the bin outside and than walked over to where Kitty was standing and she was still watching the traffic and people go back and forth in their normal human lives and she sighed softly as she watches this couple walk by hand in hand and kissing in public. _

"_I'll never have that. " She said softly._

"_Sure you will." Bobby said as he looked at her and smiled._

"_Thanks for the reassurance." Kitty said, and smiled._

_Bobby and Kitty started walking down the sidewalk, it was gray stoned and it'd probably hurt if you fell down on it, they've never been to Cali but only on missions for Xavier and The X-Men. Kitty smiled at the scenery it was pretty and at watching the humans go on with their lives, in the pit of her stomach she knew that she'd never really have a normal life they'd always be outcasts because they were mutants the only time she really felt loved was when she was with John. _

_And John was gone because The X-Men weren't his style and he didn't feel at him. Kitty started thinking about John, she really liked him and she secretly wished that he'd come home, to his true home. Not with just The X-Men, with her she felt that his true home would be with her and they could have a pretty good life together she shrugged at the idea as her and Bobby kept on walking down the mean streets of Los Angels, California. _

_Bobby walked along side of Kitty, he didn't really see the need of coming after Pyro here. If he died he probably deserved he didn't deserve her pity, she had loved him and he didn't see why she would love someone like John but it wasn't really his call she'd do as she saw fit and he didn't really like that she should of stayed in the mansion and let Pyro be on his own. _

_Of course he wasn't going to say that to her out loud, she'd get so seriously mad at him because she did love Pyro and he was going to have to accept the Shadow girl had feelings for the badboy that could control fire. Bobby sighed softly in boredom, frustration and that he was missing Rogue and he hoped she had found his note and that she wasn't too made at him for leaving with Kitty to find John._

_-------_

_1:22 P.m._

_Las Angeles, Calfornia_

_-----_

_-------_

_1:22 P.m._

_Las Angeles, California_

_-----_

_John sat back to a cement wall and than pulled out a pack of Cigarettes. The packet itself was red with white trim and white letters on the red background. They were Marlboro cigarettes, a habit that he had picked up, another one that he couldn't quit. He pulled out a cigarette, and put it between his fingers as he flipped open his lighter, and than light the cigarette and than put the cigarette into his mouth. He puffed, than he coughed he wasn't used to the smoke. It relaxed him temporarily, but only temporarily._

_"Why did you leave, John?" Kitty voice asked, her voice had popped into his head once again. "Shut up!" John said, his voice sounding angry and harsh and he closed his eyes. "Why won't you shut the hell up!" He asked as he clenched the cigarette in between his teeth and than spit it out onto the floor and than stamped it out._

_The voices didn't bother him it was just that it was Kitty's voice. It was so sweet and so soft and when you hurt her you could really hear it in her voice. And he knew that he hurt her when he left, an emotional side, he didn't want anyone to see that side of him. He knew he hurt everyone that had cared about him there when he had left to join Magneto's side of the fight._

_At moments like this he was beside of himself. At times he had felt his spirit depart his body, and he'd look down at himself and most of the time he didn't really like what he saw. He never liked what he saw, he could barely look at himself in the mirror with out punching it or ripping it off of the wall and shattering it._

_John flipped his lighter open, and than closed it again and than opened it again. He stared at the flame, something about fire has always amazed him even when he was a little boy it amazed him. _

_Well that was before he found out he was a mutant, and his family abandoned him for being different. It didn't really matter right know, nothing mattered right know. The world was a cold and lonely place, and he himself was cold and lonely._

_"Family, right, that's fucking bullshit." John said as he closed his lighter and than stuffed it back into his pocket and he than stood up and dusted off his jeans and the ass of his pants. He stuffed his hands in his jeans and walked over to a side of the sidewalk. _

_And he than felt that cold wind blow; it sent chills down his spines. It was a very creepy feeling; he thought it was another one of those signs that maybe Iceman was close. He smirked at that idea, he could teach that fucker yet another lesson. He walked out of the park and out onto the concrete sidewalk and than began walking forward. _

_He had felt eyes on his back, a very uneasy feeling. It was like someone was watching him and he didn't like that feeling it was too big brother for him. The government would watch, night and day and even if you didn't want it that's the way the government was. But this was a different kind of watching like being watched by people you knew. Friends, ex-lovers. That was a very uneasy feeling for John._

"_John?" A Female voice came from behind of him. He shook his head and kept on walking. The female behind of him couldn't be talking to him. He didn't go by John anymore, his only name was Pyro, that was his true name. He kept on walking until he came to a crosswalk, a stop sign, and a small bench that people would sit down at when they would want to rest. _

"_St. John Allerdyce, I was talking to you!" The same female voice rang out, this time in anger and part annoyance and than John slowly turned around. What he was about to see probably wasn't going to make him happy. As he turned around, the girl that stood before him was KATHERINE PYRDE!_

"_Oh fuck!" John said, the words slipped out of his mouth slowly. He was surprised, yet not that surprised to see Kitty standing in front of him. Did she venture all the way from New York to LA to find HIM! _

"_Kitten?" John asked._

"_Yes?" Kitty responded._

"_What are you doing here!" John asked._

"_Trying to find you." Kitty replied with a smile on her face._

"_You found me, now you can go home." John responded almost bitterly._


End file.
